board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Who Is The Hottest Power Ranger?
Who Is The Hottest Power Ranger? '''was a contest ran by Preston Ward Condra where it was up for Board 8 to decide who was the hottest Power Ranger of all-time. Every single Power Ranger spanning from every season from Mighty Morphin to Megaforce was involved in this competition. It was very fun. The competition consisted of the beginning rounds where the Power Ranced faced other by season and pictures were provided for all of the Power Rangers for who they thought was the hottest, with the pictures provided. The contest lasted for about one month lasting from '''Late October 2013 to Early November 2013. The evantual winner of the competition was Kimberly Ann Hart of Mighty Morphin. The finals came with a 6-Way Battle Royal where Kimberly easily sweeped through with winning the poll. The finals also involved Tori of Ninja Storm, Jen of Time Force, Summer of RPM, Kira of Dino Thunder and Maya of Lost Galaxy. The full recap and results for how each round in the contest played out, can be viewed below. This project was made by Preston Ward Condra. Preston Condra is currently 19 years old after the evantual writing of this. 'Day 1 - Mighty Morphin' Who Is The Hottest Power Ranger? - Day 1 - Mighty Morphin - Results (65 votes) Kimberly Ann Hart - 34 - 52.30% Trini Kwan - 9 - 13.84% Tommy Oliver - 8 - 12.30% Katherine "Kat" Hillard - 7 - 10.76% Aisha Campbell - 3 - 4.61% Billy Cranston - 2 - 3.07% Jason Lee Scott - 1 - 1.53% Zack Taylor - 1 - 1.53% Adam Park - 0 - 0.00% Rocky DeSantos - 0 - 0.00% Kimberly decimates everyone in the poll. She takes down all of her Mighty Moprhin comrades with ease with over 50% of the vote. She could be a great contender to win this whole thing. She has SO 'many far factors going for her. Not a fan of Kimberly (AT ALL. I'm sure you all know why....) but we'll see how the rest of the tournament will pan out. lol Rocky lol lol Adam lol 'Day 2 - Zeo Who Is The Hottest Power Ranger? - Day 2 - Zeo - Results (47 votes) Katherine "Kat" Hillard - 25 - 53.19% Tommy Oliver - 9 - 19.14% Adam Park - 6 - 12.76% Tanya Sloan - 5 - 10.63% Jason Lee Scott - 1 - 2.12% Rocky DeSantos - 1 - 2.12% With Kimberly out of the equation and yesterday consisting of only TWO female Rangers? It more than likely meant Kat or Tanya would win this one. You people need to express you're feelings for some of these men. Someone like Tommy Oliver is dreamy. Katherine wins today with problem. No trump card or surprise about it. Although Tommy was fairly close to Kat at the beginning of the day and Kat just ultimately won with ease with over 50% of the vote. Hopefully this means Tommy can win this one as Kat CAN'T WIN TWICE. Time to SHIFT INTO TURBO for Day 3 now. 'Day 3 - Turbo' Who Is The Hottest Power Ranger? - Day 3 - Turbo - Results (44 votes) Cassie Chan - 11 - 24.99% Phantom Ranger - 10 - 22.72% Ashley Hammond - 9 - 20.45% Tommy Oliver - 5 - 11.36% Katherine "Kat" Hillard - 5 - 11.36% Adam Park - 2 - 4.54% Carlos Vallerte - 1 - 2.27% Tanya Sloan - 1 - 2.27% Justin Stewart - 0 - 0.00% T.J. Johnson - 0 - 0.00% It's funny how people voted for Kat despite the fact there was NO WAY 'she could possibly win today regarding the circumstances with how no Power Ranger, could win a poll twice. I'll fix that for today. Phantom Ranger started the match off with a bang with the joke factor going for him. '''People just LOVE robots. ' By then 'Cassie '''was in control by the mid-afternoon hours of the match and moves on to Round 2 in the contest for herself. I notice that the Pink Ranger has won the match 3 TIMES IN A ROW. That will change today. I wonder why nobody voted for Justin. I guess a 12 year old is too old for some of you? Treking on to In Space now. 'Day 4 - In Space Who Is The Hottest Power Ranger? - Day 4 - In Space - Results (40 votes) Ashley Hammond - 33 - 82.50% Andros - 6 - 15% Carlos Vallerte - 1 - 2.50% T.J. Johnson - 0 - 0% Zhane - 0 - 0% Zhane and T.J. for last place in the x-stats. All blood and no tears were shed in today's results. Ashley kills everyone in the battle of who was the most gorgeous Power Ranger from In Space. Ashley Hammond moves on to Round 2. ...And since I'm short on time today? That's all I gotta say here. I just hope this series of polls won't continue to dissipate in popularity as it continues. Time for us to drift off to a LOST GALAXY. Wait. That didn't sound right did it? 'Day 5 - Lost Galaxy' Who Is The Hottest Power Ranger? - Day 5 - Lost Galaxy - Results (34 votes) Maya - 14 - 41.17% Karone - 12 - 35.29% Kendrix Morgan - 5 - 14.70% Damon Henderson - 1 - 2.94% Leo Corbett - 1 - 2.94% Mike Corbett - 1 - 2.94% Kai Chen - 0 - 0.00% <3 Kendrix <3 Gotta love nerdy chicks. Too bad she didn't win in today's battle. Fun match here we had. The match had to actually go into overtime and Maya and Karone were deadlocked for a few hours in a poll, until Maya had a slight boost in the extra time the match lasted. Maya moves on to Round 2 in the contest. Now it's time for you guys to figure out who's the hottest Power Ranger from Lightspeed Rescue. 'Day 6 - Lightspeed Rescue' Who Is The Hottest Power Ranger? - Day 6 - Lightspeed Rescue - Results (27 votes) Dana Mitchell - 16 - 59.25% Kelsey Winslow - 9 - 33.33% Joel Rawlings - 1 - 3.70% Carter Grayson - 1 - 3.70% Ryan Mitchell - 0 - 0.00% Chad Lee - 1 - 0.00% The vote totals are deminishing day by day. That can't be a good sign. What happened here today with the Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers? Well Dana killed everyone in this match with ease. Onwards now as TIME is FORCED to move on. And so be it in this tournament with the next set of Rangers for B8 users to judge as Maxim and Full Men beauties. 'Day 7 - Time Force' Who Is The Hottest Power Ranger? - Day 7 - Time Force - Results (28 votes) Jennifer "Jen" Scotts - 12 - 42.85% Katie Walker - 11 - 39.28% Wes Collins - 3 - 10.71% Eric Myers - 2 - 7.14% Lucas Kendall - 0 - 0.00% Trip - 0 - 0.00% We had another nail biter here in this contest. There needs to be more like this in the contest. Jen and Katie battled back and forth for one another to win the match but at the end? The match had to go into overtime once again and Jen won the match after just one extra vote was casted in the tiebreaker. Remember everyone. Just one person can make all the difference in this contest just like in Pokemon 2000. But wait this is Power Rangers. Not Pokemon. Excuse me. :3 Jennifer moves on to Round 2 in the contest. Another Pink Ranger is the winner if the outcome of the match. Riveting. We now continue on in the contest with Wild Force. The last Saban season of Power Rangers until Samurai. 'Day 8 - Wild Force' Who Is The Hottest Power Ranger? - Day 8 - Wild Force - Results (18 votes) Taylor Earhardt - 10 - 55.56% Alyssa Enrilé - 6 - 33.33% Cole Evans - 1 - 5.56% Danny Delgado - 1 - 5.56% Max Cooper - 0 - 0.00% Merrick Baliton - 0 - 0.00% These are some very poor and real agonizingly low vote totals. Taylor wins today's poll with ease with pretty much everyone else besides Alyssa not putting up a good fight. Taylor wins today's poll with flashing colors although I don't have a very warming opinion of her but that's a different topic to talk about for a different day. The tournament continues with the Ninja Storm Rangers now. 'Day 9 - Ninja Storm' Who Is The Hottest Power Ranger? - Day 9 - Ninja Storm - Results (24 votes) Tori Hanson - 21 - 87.50% Cameron "Cam" Watanabe - 2 - 8.33% Shane Clarke - 1 - 4.17% Dustin Brooks - 0 - 0.00% Hunter Bradley - 0 - 0.00% Blake Bradley - 0 - 0.00% Can't believe Ninja Storm aired 10 years ago... Anyways. Tori Hanson slaughters everyone in this match. ' We have yet to see a male win a match in this tournament? Will that change today with Tommy getting his lost shot in the tournament? We'll find out right now. It's time for you guys to measure the scale of beauty on the Dino Thunder Power Rangers now. 'Day 10 - Dino Thunder Who Is The Hottest Power Ranger? - Day 10 - Dino Thunder - Results (27 votes) Kira Ford - 23 - 85.19% Tommy Oliver - 3 - 11.11% Conner McKnight - 1 - 3.07% Ethan James - 0 - 0.00% Trent Fernandez - 0 - 0.00% Kira Ford wins. Shortest description ever to recapping the results in a day of this tournament. What can I say? I'm posting the results to this match at 9:30 in the evening. :( <3 Kira Ford <3 Sorry I couldn't resist. A little sad Tommy couldn't ever win a match in this tournament. But what can you do? Time to deploy SPD in this match. VOTE FOR BRIDGE. VOTE FOR BRIDGE. VOTE FOR BRIDGE. VOTE FOR BRIDGE. VOTE FOR BRIDGE. VOTE FOR BRIDGE. VOTE FOR BRIDGE. 'Day 11 - SPD' Who Is The Hottest Power Ranger? - Day 11 - SPD - Results (27 votes) Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger - 9 - 33.33% Sydney "Syd" Drew - 6 - 22.22% Dr. Katherine Manx - 4 - 14.81% Elizabeth "Z" Delgado - 3 - 11.11% Nova - 2 - 7.41% Sam - 1 - 3.07% Sky Tate - 1 - 3.07% Bridge Carson - 1 - 3.07% Jack Landors - 0 - 0.00% I was the lone person that voted for Bridge? :( Board 8 most loves mutts. A FRICKIN' DOG 'is appreantly one of the most handsome Power Rangers ever to some of you people. The vote totals are stagnant and not improving. Ultra super sad face. :( :( :( I wish Doggie Cruger to best of luck in the rest of the tournament. He's going to need it. I find Cruger's win to be farce. There were 4 female Rangers leeching votes from each other in the match. 'Day 12 - Mystic Force Who Is The Hottest Power Ranger? - Day 12 - Mystic Force - Results (19 votes) Madison "Maddi" Rocca - 10 - 52.63% Vida "V" Rocca - 4 - 21.05% Udonna - 3 - 15.79% Xander Bly - 2 - 10.53% Charlie "Chip" Thorn - 0 - 0.00% Daggeron - 0 - 0.00% Nick Russell - 0 - 0.00% These are some the lowest vote totals that the whole tournament has garnished so far. Hope they won't get worse as Round 1 is drawing to it's conclusion and no one in generally really cares about the newer seasons of Power Rangers. If I could beg the question? When did you guys stop watching Power Rangers? Answer that question while you guys vote for the Operation Overdrive Power Rangers today. Maddi wins. I hope all of you have put the bowling shoes up now. Hopefully this tournament will get better. 'Day 13 - Operation Overdrive' Who Is The Hottest Power Ranger? - Day 13 - Operation Overdrive - Results (24 votes) Veronica "Ronny" Robinson - 13 - 54.17% Rose Ortiz - 9 - 37.05% Tyzonn - 2 - 8.33% Mack Hartford - 0 - 0.00% Will Aston - 0 - 0.00% Dax Lo - 0 - 0.00% I wonder who the two people were that voted for Tyzonn. XD Ronny and Rose demolished their masculine teammates. Like that was a surprise. It was close between the ladies of Operation Overdrive but Ronny edged over Rose in the end. Time to unleash the Jungle Fury Rangers now. 'Day 14 - Jungle Fury' Who Is The Hottest Power Ranger? - Day 14 - Jungle Fury - Results (22 votes) Lily Chilman - 19 - 86.36% Casey Rhodes - 2 - 9.09% Theo Martin - 1 - 4.55% R.J. James - 0 - 0.00% Dominick "Dom" Hargan - 0 - 0.00% I hate the newer seasons of Power Rangers besides RPM. You guys are not missing much if you haven't been caught up to speed with the series. Anyways. Lily defeats everyone in a landslide in the poll. Lily moves on to Round 2 in the tournament. Time to GET IN GEAR 'and judge the looks of all of the RPM Rangers. 'Day 15 - RPM Who Is The Hottest Power Ranger? - Day 15 - RPM - Results (20 votes) Summer Landsdown - 10 - 50% Gemma - 6 - 30% Dillon - 3 - 15% Ziggy Grover - 1 - 5% Scott Truman - 0 - 0.00% Flynn McAllistair - 0 - 0.00% Gem - 0 - 0.00% It's funny how I made Flynn look the hottest in the pictures I provided and he STILL '''wound up in last place along with Scott and Gem. '''Poor Flynn. He's one of my favorites. Not on a...oh never mind. Summer wins the poll fairly easily. Marching forward now... Next up are the Samurai Rangers. 'Day 16 - Samurai' Who Is The Hottest Power Ranger? - Day 16 - Samurai - Results (21 votes) Emily - 8 - 38.01% Mia Watanabe - 6 - 28.57% Lauren - 5 - 23.81% Mike - 1 - 4.76% Jayden - 1 - 4.76% Antonio Garcia - 0 - 0.00% Kevin - 0 - 0.00% I love this contest it was I have been running. I don't know what anybody else thinks but I hope all of you are enjoying it. This was a close and decisive battle between Emily, Mia and Lauren in a testment to see who is the most sweltering. But in the end?' Emily '''was the victor in the results of the poll. Now it's time to start the Final Day for Round 1 in the tournament and it's with the Megaforce Rangers. '''Megaforce is a terrible season. A season that consists of nothing but VICTORY CHARGE and little else.' And we have a very special guest joining us in the poll. ZOLTAN! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Kl5RRW42Jg 'Day 17 - Megaforce' Who Is The Hottest Power Ranger? - Day 17 - Megaforce - Results (25 votes) Zoltan - 10 - 40% Gia Moran - 8 - 32% Emma Goodall - 5 - 20% Troy Burrows - 2 - 8% Robo Knight - 0 - 0.00% Jake Holling - 0 - 0.00% Noah Carver - 0 - 0.00% Long live Zoltan. Congrats to MenuWars '''for contibuting and having a wonderful imagination. I'm fine with approving Zoltan's entry in the contrest respresenting for the Megaforce Power Rangers. It was a nice idea to nominate Zoltan in the competition. '''A joke entry from Dude Where's My Car right? Zoltan had shred all of the Megaforce Rangers with a fair amount of ease. The results you see of Gia and Emma being close to Zoltan in the poll, wasn't really close if you viewed the votes (like me) pouring in as the day continued while voting was still open. Zoltan moves on to Round 2 in the tournament. Yay! Screw Megaforce. Megaforce is a terrible season of Power Rangers. And we shall the carnage continues with Round 2. 'Day 18 - Round 2 - Day 1/6 - Cassie vs. Maya vs. Zoltan' Results (29 votes) Maya - 14 - 48.28% Zoltan - 12 - 41.38% Cassie Chan - 3 - 10.34% Very fun results yesterday. The tournament should definitely pick up in instenity now that we are in Round 2 of the contest. It was a neck and neck race between Maya and Zoltan to see who would be the victor and it was quite the''' GOREGOUS match. In and of the poll and the pictures of the Power Rangers I posted. 'Maya '''won after everything is said and done. Sorry Zoltan fans but I hope you're not furious about it. Maya moves on to the Semi-Finals and apart of the Final 6. lol poor Cassie lol lol poor Patricia lol 'Day 19 - Round 2 - Day 2/6 - Dana vs. Kira vs. Emily Results (23 votes) Kira Ford - 10 - 43.48% Dana Mitchell - 9 - 39.13% Emily - 4 - 17.39% I apologize if Emily's pictures were not as sufficent or as good as Kira's and Dana's assortment was. I had to scramble up pictures quickly for Emily as some of the better pictures it was I had posted for Emily had me get this funky looking error messga.e "The link of this picture you are trying to post is over 80 characters long and is unavilable to be seen for our browsers. Please change and/or remove this link." Huh. I never got this notification before until now. Anyways. It was a close battle between Kira and Dana but in the end? Kira prevailed as the winner of the poll. Good God. Emma Lahana is smokin' hot. Kira Ford moves on to the Semi-Finals. 'Day 20 - Round 2 - Day 3/6 - Tori vs. Doggie Cruger vs. Lily' Results (18 votes) Tori Hanson - 10 - 55.56% Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger - 4 - 22.22% Lily Chilman - 4 - 22.22% I can blame myself for the vote totals being lower than they should be. I was preoccupied for most of the day while the match was going on with making a YouTube video that I binged myself to make in one day. Non-stop. In regards to this match? Tori doubles Doggie Cruger and Lily to win in the battle of beauties today fairly easily. In a complete bias note? I'm glad Tori won. She's such a bombshell. Tori moves on to the Semi-Finals. Time for our next set of babes to get it on. Blah blah blah. 'Day 21 - Round 2 - Day 4/6 - Ashley vs. Ronny vs. Jennifer' Results (17 votes) Jennifer "Jen" Scotts - 7 - 41.18% Veronica "Ronny" Robinson - 6 - 35.29% Ashley Hammond - 4 - 23.53% It was a close race between all three of ladies to see who B8 is to judge to see who was the hottest Power Ranger but in the end? Jen prevailed as the winner of this confrontation. Ronny and Ashley didn't do all that bad for themselves in this battle, despite the fact that both of them lost. There shouldn't nothing to frown at here from these results. Jennifer / Jen of Time Force moves on to the Semi-Finals in the tournament. Only two more days left of Round 2.... Fun Fact: This poll took place during Halloween of 2013. 'Day 22 - Round 2 - Day 5/6 - Kimberly vs. Katherine vs. Maddi' Results (30 votes) Kimberly Ann Hart - 25 - 83.33% Katherine "Kat" Hillard - 3 - 10% Madison "Maddi" Rocca - 2 - 6.66% Kimberly broke Tommy's Heart. Katherine was anorenixc in Turbo and Maddi has a personality. A non-existent, bleak personality. Pick your posion. Maddi looks like Parvati Shallow. If that helped her in any little way. Kimberly won this poll in a landslide. Not exactly a shocking thing to witness. Kimberly will more than likely win this whole thing after this result. I DON'T like her but good for her fans. Kimberly moves on to the Semi-Finals. Next up is the last match for Round 2 in the contest. 'Day 23 - Round 2 - Day 6/6 - Taylor vs. Summer' Results (18 votes) Summer Landsdown - 11 - 61.11% Taylor Earhardt - 7 - 38.89% This was a one-on-one match '''instead of a 3-way because there was an uneven amount of Power Rangers in Round 2 as there was 17 and I decided to set the Round 2 matches up randomly and have 5 polls be 3-ways and 1 poll just be one-on-one. Fair enough? This match started off with Summer make a complete sweeping on Taylor but then Taylor recovered a little bit throughout the day, but not enough to where Summer Landsdown of RPM won the match fairly easily. '''Props to Summer winning. Screw you Taylor. If you guys watch Power Rangers Wild Force you'll know that the better Ranger won. Summer moves on to the Semi-Finals in the tournament. Congrats to Rose lasting this long. But wait a minute...Semi-Finals!?!? It's going to be a 6-Way Battle in the Finals!?!? Yes. I decided to end the contest one round earlier than I planned because in all due respect to these women, I was running out of some gorogeous pictures for these women to display in this contest and to the point where I would be re-using pictures and that wouldn't be cool. So our Finals in the tournament will begin right away with the Final 6 consisting of Kimberly, Tori, Summer, Jennifer, Kira and Maya. Time to see who will win this whole thing. Let's ending this contest out with a BANG. Tee hee. I hoped all of you enjoyed this contest now everyone. 'Day 24 - Finals - Jennifer vs. Kira vs. Tori vs. Kimberly vs. Summer vs. Maya' Who Is The Hottest Power Ranger? - Finals - Tori vs. Kira vs. Jennifer vs. Kimberly vs. Summer vs. Maya Results (24 votes) Kimberly Ann Hart - 8 - 33.33% Maya - 4 - 16.67% Tori Hanson - 4 - 16.67% Summer Landsdown - 3 - 12.05% Kira Ford - 3 - 12.05% Jennifer "Jen" Scotts - 2 - 8.33% And that's a wrap. Kimberly Ann Hart aka Amy Jo Johnson is crowned the Hottest. Power. Ranger. Ever. according to everyone here on B8. It was a blast to do but, sadly all good things must come to an end. If anyone was curious? I voted for Kira in the Finals. <3 Kira Ford <3 <3 Emma Lahana <3 And that was another project done by '''Preston Ward Condra. '''I hoped you all had fun. Category:Board Projects Category:Board 8 Category:User Projects